leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-5211662-20150314002945/@comment-25970203-20150315012551
this is a basic list assuming the Jax goes the standard trinity, blade and full tank. Its probably not exhaustive but im telling you how to do it as well. Late game the champions are: Possibly azir but this is because azir has a lot of potential never played this as either side but because he is attack speed based he has a definitve shot. irelia- i have never actually played this match up but ive played both and the chances of irelia winning are fair enough to mention. It will depend on how and when you both execute your stun and how irelia uses her Q if minions are around. truly a skill match up. Malphite has a chance because he builds so tanky. I used to play him a lot and it really is difficult for me to imagine malph winning if the jax has any tankiness himself. A full damage Jax will lose out right though and especially under level 30 where people dont know that Jax only needs 2 items to become unstoppable it is more likely. Nasus because he transforms from a champion to a god as the game progresses. Olaf has a chance but I feel he is more of a skill matchup due to his innate tankiness and true damage. Poppy because I played her once and realized she is rediculously Op late game. Quinn has an outside shot because she has a blind. Riven might due to the fact that all her damage is spell cast and thus counterstrike cant block it. Realistically though it is probably a skill match up in Jax favor. Ryze because he scales just as well and buys a frozen heart Trundle because he can steal defensive stats and if you dont have any he can all but mow you down anyway. Tryndamere because he too is a melee carry. Its and outside chance and it is mostly in Jax's favor but it could happen. Not very likely if the two are of equal skill but there is an outside chance that it could happen. Fiora for same reasons as Trynd except now her ult and Jax's E are being tested for who pops it first. Udyr because I really dont know I kinda just wanted to stick him in here because it might be possible due to his multi proc-able stun in tiger form. Vayne bcause her true damage is broken. Veigar because even though there is almost 0 chance of it happening he can theorectically scale to become a god like nasus. This was made more possible by the nerfs Riot gave him? I mean they were technically buffs but i mean the end result was dramatic nerfs soo its kinda hard to tell. Possibly vlad because he does % health damage that might take down a Jax but that is an outside chance. Yas has an outside chance due to his utilitiy and almost unrivaled damage since his ult gives him massive tank killing ability. Ultimately in Jax's favor just because so much needs to happen for yas to win. Zed becuase his Ult is just stupid powerful even though it is admittedly balanced. Seriously though, this guys ult is like "what the hell noob stomper unbeatable must be nerfed to the ground!!!111!!!" . if you couldnt dodge it by so many different ways it would be a new class of OP. As is its just like rammus ramming a guys and saying "ok".